


Fanfaronade - Family Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1186]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs, Tony, and Abby have a family Christmas tradition that few others know about.





	Fanfaronade - Family Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/30/2002 for the word [relegate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/30/fanfaronade).
> 
> fanfaronade  
> Swaggering; empty boasting; blustering manner or behavior; ostentatious display.  
> Fanfare.
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159363.html) at the ncis-discuss LJ for Day 16 theme Family.

“Are we inviting Tim or Ziva this year?” Tony posed to the room, well really just Abby and Gibbs. They were all gathered at Gibbs’ house for their yearly Christmas planning session. This had been a tradition of theirs ever since Tony’s first Christmas at NCIS when Senior canceled last minute on him. 

Apparently, Abby and Gibbs had made a habit of getting together every year since a couple of years into working together. Not always on Christmas day, but sometime during the season, they would make sure to get together to share the togetherness and time with family that the season was meant to have. They hadn’t planned to include Tony that year, but when Gibbs and Abby had found out that his father had backed out on the Christmas plans Tony had with them they hadn’t been able to resist extending the invitation to Tony.

Tony had fit in so well with their festivities that he’d just become part of their normal planning activities. Their sense of family was so strong that it was very rare for people to earn an initial invite, much less a permanent spot in the family. They usually invited Ducky, but he was not part of the planning as they didn’t want to add to his already heavy stress load that he had between work and caring for his mother.

Besides Ducky, no one else had even earned an invitation. The animosity between Kate and Tony had prevented them from inviting her, especially since she’d never seen beneath Tony’s mask despite her profiler training. They’d almost invited Tim when he started dating Abby, but they’d broken up before Christmas came around. 

After Ziva and Tim started hanging out, both Abby and Tony were glad that they’d never invited Tim. He’d become a big fanfaronade, right alongside Ziva. Both of them spent way more time telling each other how much better they were than Tony than doing their actual job.

One of the main reasons Abby had broken up with Tim was that he had started to think he was better than her. It really wasn’t an attractive quality. But both Ziva and Tim were part of the family, so Tony felt he had to ask each year even though he knew what the answer would be.

“No. They’re still being two big buttfaces.” Abby protested.

Tony nodded and Gibbs grunted and they moved onto the actual planning for their Christmas get together. It would be them, Ducky, and Jackson this year. Some years they’d done truly elaborate Christmas plans with huge Christmas displays, movies, and various other trips planned.

This year, though, they were thinking to just have a night in and really focus on family and getting to know and spend time together. It had been a hard few years and they really wanted to reconnect with everyone again. Tony couldn’t wait. 

He knew it would be wonderful and full of the awesome feeling of family that Christmas was all about.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
